


New Additions

by jodlewhitaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Other, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodlewhitaker/pseuds/jodlewhitaker
Summary: The Doctor demanded more homey touches to the Tardis and this is how she did just that.





	New Additions

Being in the Tardis is a simple yet difficult situation to be in for everyone. Such a big interior but also, still so cramped. Maybe due to all of The Doctors pointless deliveries from Kerblam! The latest one was far too many house plants. The Doctor felt the desire to have a roomier Tardis ever since visiting Yaz’s home and seeing how pretty apartments can be. There was a total of fifteen boxes full of plants, soil and all the plant pots you can think of – The Doctor was prepared.

“Where exactly are you going to put all of these, Doc?” Graham asked, whilst rummaging throughout the first box he found.

The Doctor quickly ran over and slammed her hand in order to close the box. She had ideas already in mind. Great ideas.

“I have plenty of ideas in mind,” she says as she glances at Yaz, who was innocently sat on top of one of the boxes.

***************

“YAZZZZZZ, CAN YOU COME ERE A MINUTE??!”

Yaz jumped up from the floor of the Tardis’ console room. The Doctor hardly ever calls just her so this must be super important. Yaz has always had a soft spot for The Doctor so would do anything for her. “Yep, I’m here! What do you need –“ Yaz came to a halt when she saw bags upon bags of soil in The Doctor’s room. It wasn’t quite clear why she had THIS many but Yaz knew she had just ordered a ton of plants so maybe that’s what she needed help with – planting.

“Oh yeah, I need your help with this! Your help” The Doctor replied.

Yaz offered to call Ryan and Graham for support but was quickly shut down by The Doctor who made it clear it was a job just for those two.

“Lie down here. I just wanna try something”

The Doctor grabbed Yaz softly by her arms and placed her down on the bed, slightly pushing her down. Climbing on top of her, The Doctor began kissing Yaz. Moaning into each and every kiss, Yaz became wetter and wetter. This was her dream. Being with The Doctor in such an intimate way. And now it was a reality.

The Doctor ran her hand from being intertwined with Yaz’s hair to her hip bones, slowly unzipping her jeans and pushing them down to her ankles. Rubbing her hand over the top of Yaz’s underwear, feeling every inch of Yaz’s juices soaking through, The Doctor gasped and said, “Perfect –“

The Doctor climbed off for just a second, maybe a second too much for Yaz, who personally thought this was a complete tease. Yaz lunged up into a sitting position to see what The Doctor was doing, only to find her cutting open a bag of soil.

“Don’t worry Yaz, I just wanna try something. Lie back down”

Yaz always obeyed her best friend. And so she should as The Doctor came over with handfuls of soil. Piling them on top of Yaz. More and more handfuls of soil. Onto Yaz. Until there was a thin layer of the muddy substance over Yaz’s exposed body. The Doctor smiled as she climbed back on top of Yaz, removing her coat that has been on an uncomfortable amount of time throughout this encounter. Rolling up her sleeves, The Doctor tucked in on Yaz.

Licking every inch of her exposed body, moaning. Yaz was confused by the whole ordeal but still would have been lying if she wasn’t soaking at this point.

Lifting Yaz’s shirt ever so slightly, The Doctor began crumbling huge lumps of soil around her nipples. Creating a remarkable sensation for Yaz.

“This feels amazing, Doctor” Yaz exclaimed in between breaths.

“Doesn’t it?! I’m jealous of worms” was the reply.

The Doctor jumped back up and added more soil onto Yaz, just enough so with every movement, soil was everywhere.

The Doctor reached downward, pulling Yaz’s panties to the side and rubbing Yaz’s entrance to which was replied with more moans.

Smirking even more so, The Doctor placed fingers into Yaz’s pussy – which excited both of them more. Soil was going everywhere. Everywhere.

The Doctor began planting kisses onto the soil. She just loved soil. Occasionally planting kisses onto Yaz’s bare skin wherever appropriate. These kisses sent rising sensations to Yaz’s clit. It was clear that Yaz was close but wanted The Doctor to experience the soil for the longest amount of time.

That was until The Doctor began kissing Yaz’s soil covered lips and that was all too much.

“I’m so c-close, Doctor!” Yaz screamed which only fastened The Doctors ability to pump in and out of her, with more soil.

The soil was in everyone’s hair. Everyone’s exposed skin was covered with a thin blanket of soil. Which felt amazing.

Yaz’s climax came and so did The Doctors, after witnessing the delight that the soil gave Yaz.

“I just love soil,” The Doctor said as she collapsed into Yaz’s chest.


End file.
